


I Can Love You With My Eyes Closed

by nightskypeaches



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Eating out, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Seonghwa, ass eating, bottom hongjoong, d/s undertones if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskypeaches/pseuds/nightskypeaches
Summary: Hongjoong gets antsy when he looks at Seonghwa from across the stage.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	I Can Love You With My Eyes Closed

Hongjoong was antsy. Well, when you’re dating Park Seonghwa it’s kinda hard not to be antsy all the time. His stage presence, his expressions, the way he carries himself when he’s at his most concentrated on stage and back home make Hongjoong all giddy. They haven’t had time to do much of anything though, promotions just started back up which means they have a crazy schedule and on top of that they’re planning for their second world tour, all of that really leaves no time to fool around or even have time at home to properly do anything. Once the day is over all they can think about is food, a good shower, and a comfy bed. Sometimes.

They’re on their way back from a Music Bank performance. Today was amazing for everyone, they got lots of compliments from their friends backstage and even more praise from their staff. Hongjoong was proud of his members and he knows they all worked hard today, so maybe, as leader, he can have a treat. 

Once they’re all back in the dorms and they thanked the staff for working hard and cheering them on, everyone starts to get ready for bed. Tomorrow won’t be as busy as today, but they still need all the rest they can get. Long hours and putting their bodies to hell and back is tiring, but they all know they love doing it. They love seeing their fans and getting to perform for them, seeing their joy makes all their physical pain disappear for a little while, but they are humans and no amount of joy can keep them going for as long as they want. All of them are eager to get back to their beds and rest up. 

Hongjoong is the first one in and out of the shower and already getting ready for bed. His muscles aren’t screaming at him like they sometimes are, but they’re making small murmurs to not move anymore and to sleep and rest up. Hongjoong shushes those voices down and gets up to find Seonghwa anyways. 

He makes his way down to the kitchen, Yeosang and Wooyoung rummaging through the cabinets together looking for things to make for dinner.  
“Is Seonghwa in the shower already?” He asked, walking over to Wooyoung and swiping a piece of meat he had grilled.  
Wooyoung swatted his hand, “Hey! You can ask first!” he pouted and continued to make his dinner, “yeah he just went in, why?”  
“No reason,” Hongjoong said, making his way back to their shared room, “gotta talk to him about something i saw onstage,” He yawned as he walked and waved his hand at the both of them, “Goodnight!”  
“Night!” they both said in unison. 

Hongjoong stretched his arms above his head, groaning at the strain of his muscles. He worked hard today. Seonghwa worked hard today. Hongjoong thinks they both deserve something good to celebrate.  
He opens the door to their shared room and Seonghwa is on his respective bed, which can be hard to differentiate since they’re always sharing one bed.  
Seonghwa is sitting propped up, towel draped over his neck, scrolling through his phone with just his sleep pants on. 

He looked up at Hongjoong when he entered the room and smiled at him, “You did a really good job today.” He lowered his phone and held his hand out to him. Hongjoong’s heart fluttered at the simple gesture, he always makes Hongjoong’s heart do that. Little touches and looks, simple everyday things that he knows he puts extra thought into just for him.  
Hongjoong smiled back at him and shut the door before walking over and taking his hand, “You did too.” 

He laced their fingers together and got on the bed to join him, hiking his leg over Seonghwa’s hips and straddling him. Seonghwa placed his phone down on the bed and put his hand on Hongjoong’s hip,  
“Well good evening to you too I guess.” He huffed out a laugh and squeezed his hip.  
Hongjoong leaned down to kiss him, his free hand coming to rest on Seonghwa’s chest and lightly digging his nails into his skin. Seonghwa hummed into the kiss and unlaced their hands to bring his to the back of Hongjoong’s head, running his hands through his hair as he deepened it. Hongjoong whined and grinded his hips down slightly, moving both of his hands to grab Seonghwa’s head and pull him even closer, licking his bottom lip and giving it a little nip. 

Seonghwa grunted and pulled away lightly, their foreheads still touching, “Baby what’s got you so pent up? Hm?” Seonghwa smirked and gave him a quick peck. Hongjoong’s cheeks flushed at the pet name and he averted his gaze, letting out a small whine and biting his lip lightly,  
“You…” He said quietly and grinded his hips down again.  
Seonghwa gripped his hips to get him to stop moving, “Hm? Speak up baby, I asked you a question.” He moved his head to meet Hongjoong’s gaze again and raised his eyebrows.  
Hongjoong huffed, “You made me so pent up…” he said almost as if he was shy about it. He tried to hold his gaze but Seonghwa’s was so demanding and intimidating that he dropped his head a little and played with the hairs at the base of Seonghwa’s neck,  
“The way you look on stage is so hot and I can’t help but get worked up when you look so intense like that.” He wiggled his hips which earned an even harder grasp on them and made his breath hitch. 

Seonghwa smirked at him and brought his hand up to Hongjoong’s chin, tilting his head to look at him again. Hongjoong’s eyes were already glossy and a little gone. Seonghwa’s expression softened when he saw him, his hand moving to cup Hongjoong’s cheek and rubbing his thumb over it, “I don’t mean to make you so worked up doll, it’s not my fault you’re so easy.” 

Hongjoong whined at his words and nodded, “Jus’ for you though…” He trailed off and his hands slid down Seonghwa’s chest, tracing over the lines of his muscles and making little shapes with his fingers. 

Seonghwa’s heart swelled at the confession. He knows that Hongjoong only has eyes for him, but it’s always nice to hear him say it.  
Seonghwa grabbed his hands and brought his hands up to his lips, kissing his knuckles, “I’m tired though, my love,” he turned his hand over and kissed his palm, “I don’t have the stamina to give you what you need tonight, I’m sorry.” He genuinely felt bad, making Hongjoong feel good was his favorite thing to do and they haven’t had much time for themselves lately. 

Hongjoong nodded and leaned down to kiss his cheek, “Never apologize for this kinda stuff, it’s not like we’re running out of time or anything. I’m just a little antsy,” he shrugged and kissed his nose, “nothing to feel bad over.” he smiled at him and leaned down to rest his head in Seonghwa’s neck, his arms looping around his sides and hugging him tight.  
Seonghwa hugged him back and rubbed his back gently. He really wanted to make him feel good though, he didn’t want to leave him hanging. 

Seonghwa felt the lightbulb go off in his head. 

“Joongie, I have an idea.” 

Hongjoong brought his head up to look at him, his eyebrows furrowed together. Seonghwa kissed him and trailed his hand down Hongjoong’s back to grip his ass. Hongjoong whined into the kiss and grinded his ass back against his hand, his hands coming to rest on Seonghwa’s chest again. Seonghwa kissed his cheek, his jaw, and moved down to his neck, kissing and nipping lightly, careful to not leave any marks. 

Well. Any visible ones. 

Hongjoong’s breath started to pick up and his hands came to rest on Seonghwa’s shoulders, tilting his head to the side to give him more room to kiss,  
“W-ah-what’s your idea?” he sighed as Seonghwa left big kisses along his neck. 

Seonghwa kissed his way back up to Hongjoong’s ear, 

“Sit on my face baby, please.” 

Hongjoong let out a gasp as if Seonghwa had just cursed his family name. Part of him couldn’t believe that Seonghwa asked him to do that but the other part of him knew he was going to ask someday. 

Hongjoong blushed a deep pink and covered his face with his hands, “Hwaaa that’s so…” he shook his head and pushed on Seonghwa’s chest playfully. Seonghwa giggles and moves his hand away from his face and kisses him slowly,  
“You’ll feel good doll, I promise. I wanna make you feel good, you did so well today.” Seonghwa is rubbing up and down Hongjoong’s thigh slowly, hiking his shorts up more and more as he goes. Hongjoong whines and thinks about it briefly before nodding. 

Seonghwa grabs his chin, “I wanna hear it from you.”  
Hongjoong whines again, he loves when Seonghwa gets this way, “Please eat me out, Hwa.” 

Seonghwa smiles and kisses him briefly before patting his thigh so he can move. Songhwa lays down with his head off the pillow so Hongjoong has more room to move. 

While Seonghwa is getting situated, Hongjoong takes off his sleep shorts he had on, no underwear, he was only planning for something to happen a little bit. He was already half hard from just kissing. 

Seonghwa beckons him to come closer, taking his hand in his, “Your seat is ready whenever you are.” he winked at him. Hongjoong rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the blush from creeping on his cheeks. He took a deep breath and straddled Seonghwa’s chest, Seonghwa’s tongue poking out and giving his cock a little lick. Hongjoong shivered and looked down at him.  
I’m really about to do this, he thought as he shuffled his way forward a little, Seonghwa’s hands coming to rest on his ass. Hongjoong took a big inhale and lowered himself on Seonghwa’s face slowly. He let out a gasp and another shiver wracked through his body once Seonghwa’s tongue licked along his hole. 

Seonghwa was pulling Hongjoong down ever so slightly, wanting to get his mouth on him so badly. He started off slow, switching between little kitten licks and long licks with the full of his tongue. Hongjoong let out little whimpers and whines as he did so, biting his lip to keep quiet and not wake or disturb the others. Seonghwa slowly started to pick up speed, doing more languid licks, teasing it in every now and then, but not going fully in just yet.  
Hongjoong started to quiver above him, leaning forward a little and grabbing onto the pillow in front of him. He started to let out more sounds as Seonghwa picked up the pace, trying not to move his hips so he doesn’t smother his boyfriend completely. One of his own hands comes up to play with a nipple, stimulating himself even more. 

Seonghwa makes a few more licks before he finally fucks his tongue in. Hongjoong letting out a louder moan than before and being scolded by a hard spank. 

“H-hwaa,” Hongjoong whined and rolled his hips a little, “f-feels s-fuck-so good.” Seonghwa started to fuck his tongue in him earnest, one of his hands leaving Hongjoong’s ass to pull his own sleep pants down and free himself, his hand wrapping around his own dick and pumping slowly. 

Seonghwa laves his tongue over Hongjoong’s hole and pulls him down a little more, needed to get more of him so he can fuck his tongue deeper. Hongjoong moaned and looked down at him, wishing that he could see his face completely buried in his ass. He whined when he noticed Seonghwa jacking himself off, the fact that he’s getting off to this was so hot to him. He lowered himself a little more and Seonghwa slipped his tongue in as deep as it could go, wanting to reach every inch of him that would make him feel good with his mouth.

Hongjoong was panting above him, whimpering and whining, letting out little ah’s and Hwa’s, trying not to be too loud even though he felt so good. Why hadn’t they tried this before? Hongjoong doesn’t know but what he does know is that they’re going to be doing this a lot more after tonight. Seonghwa always makes him feel good with his fingers and his dick and usually his mouth, but he’s never eaten him out and Hongjoong thinks that’s a disgrace. He’s never felt so good as he does now, feeling like he could have Seonghwa between his legs for hours and never get tired of the feeling. 

Seonghwa’s tongue and hand started to speed up as he got close, fucking his tongue in fast and hard as much as he could. Hongjoong was a mess above him, his cock leaking and begging to be touched but he wanted to cum from this alone and, at this rate, he’s close to finishing himself. Hongjoong pressed his forehead against the wall in front of him and grinded down ever so slightly, not trying to ride his face, but feeling so close that he couldn’t help it. Seonghwa fucked his tongue in one more time before pulling Hongjoong down and giving a hard suck to his hole. 

That was all Hongjoong needed to finish. He gasped and moaned louder than he had before, Seonghwa’s name leaving his lips as he shuttered as white ropes came out of his cock. He felt bad, Seonghwa is gonna have to wash his sheets before they go to sleep but it was worth it. Hongjoong can’t remember a last time he came that hard. Seonghwa found his release shortly after, moaning into Hongjoong’s ass and spilling all over his stomach. Hongjoong panted and gingerly moved from the top of his boyfriends face to sit beside his head, Seonghwa’s head coming to rest on his thigh in response.

Both of them sat there catching their breath for a moment before Seonghwa got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean himself off. He came back with a warm washcloth for Hongjoong, just in case he wanted to wipe any of himself off. He smiled and took it from him, wiping his stomach and across his hole just to clean up the spit there. 

Seonghwa signaled Hongjoong to move by tapping his thigh, removing the sheets and pillow covers once he was off. Hongjoong stumbled over to his own bed and slipped himself under the covers, the post orgasm sleepiness setting in once he got himself comfortable. Seonghwa slipped his sleep pants back on before taking that stuff to the laundry room, coming back and wrapping his arms around Hongjoong once he got in the bed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you…” Hongjoong said, his cheeks turing pink as he laced their fingers together. His eyes started to slip shut and he pressed his back against him. Seonghwa smiled and kissed his cheek again, bringing the blanket up over them and hugging him close, kissing the back of his neck before he started to doze off himself. 

“Anything for you baby. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry the summary sucks orz ive had this in my drafts forever bc i was writing it for a friend and i blacked out and wrote the whole thing in one sitting last night anyway so sorry that when i come back to post its porn ;A; also i did not beta this so pls excuse the mistakes (；´Д`A


End file.
